


Touch the divine

by Shadadukal



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sfa_pornbattle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen just wants to relax after a trying day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch the divine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first Sanctuary Pornbattle at Live Journal for the prompt: hot tub.

Helen sinks into her hot bath, immersing herself in the tub-filled water and the smell of roses. The day has been particularly difficult and she welcomes the opportunity to relax at last. She closes her eyes and enjoys her moment of peace.

Nikola slinks into Helen's bedroom, determined to see how she's doing after this very trying day. He's a bit ruffled himself. He really thought they wouldn't be able to capture this mountain-dwelling abnormal without someone from the Sanctuary losing their lives. Thankfully, everyone has come home in one piece, albeit bruised and scratched.

Helen's not in the room, but he notices the music coming from the bathroom – Chopin, Nocturnes. He slowly walks to the door, easily not making a sound as he is barefoot.

Her bathroom is indulgent, with a sunken tub that could easily fit six people and he briefly wonders if Helen has ever put it to such use. She's reclining against the side of the tub, her eyes closed.

He steps closer, then stopped in his tracks when she asks:

"What are you doing in my bathroom?"

Her eyes remain shut, her face relaxed. She's not reaching for a gun.

"I came to see if you were all right," he begins honestly, "and give you a massage so you can relax," he adds cheekily.

Helen opens her eyes and considers him. He can feel the pressure of her gaze on him, starting on his bare feet resting on the fluffy mat, up his lean legs, roaming over his chest, and finally meeting his eyes.

She moves to the middle of the tub.

"I remember that you always were quite good with massages."

He takes that for the invitation that it represents and starts unbuttoning his shirt. He slows down to make a show of it after two buttons, locking eyes with Helen. Once his shirt is opened, he frees it from his pants and slowly reveals his chest to her hungry gaze. Not breaking eye contact, he slides it off his shoulders and down his arms sensually.

Helen bits her lower lip and draws it into her mouth. He hardens further at that and starts working on his pants. Helen leans forward as he lowers the zipper. He turns around before dropping his pants, robbing Helen of the sight of his tented underwear. He steps out of the garment, and then gets rid of his boxers with a sigh of relief.

Finally he turns around to reveal himself to Helen's gaze. Her eyes are gleaming and she smiles at him. He walks to the edge of the tub and sits down before sliding into the water.

It's deeper than he expects. He's standing, yet the water reaches to the middle of his chest.

"That's quite the tub, Helen."

"A special order," she says merrily. "I believe you promised me a massage," she adds, turning her back to him.

"So I did."

He steps closer and puts his hands on her shoulders, massaging her muscles, his thumbs drawing small circles on the nape of her neck. After a minute, she starts moaning at his touch and he thinks she's exaggerating on purpose to tease him. Yet he hardens further and slides his hands to her front, cupping her breasts in retaliation.

He draws her to his chest, his fingers teasing her nipples and this time her moan is sincere. He sucks on her neck, moving one of his hands down to her centre. Panting, she pushes back against him. He growls against her skin, rubbing his cock against her ass, before pushing three fingers into her core. She cries his name and reaches to hold on to the edge of the tub.

He moves his biting and licking to the other side of her neck, speeding the rhythm of his fingers between her legs. He lowers his other hand and sends her over the edge by circling her clit with just the right amount of pressure.

Her insides clench around his fingers almost painfully. He pants against her neck, the knowledge that soon it'll be his cock inside of her almost enough to make him lose it, which would be terribly embarrassing, although Helen would probably be quite smug.

He removes his fingers from her. She instantly turns around and kisses him hungrily. Nikola responds to her kiss with equal passion and Helen walks backwards till her back hits the side of the tub. He rocks against her before taking her into his arms. She wraps her legs around his hips as he slides into her. He has to stop immediately lest he loses it. He can feel the aftershock of her earlier climax. He breathes through his nose slowly. Helen takes his face into her hands and smiles at him, before kissing him slowly.

"It's all right, Nikola," she tells him after breaking the kiss.

She bucks against him and lowers her hand between them, fingering her clit. He starts sliding in and out of her fast, moved by her understanding, comforted by the knowledge she doesn't mind bringing herself to a second climax if he can't hold on.

He presses against her as he comes. When he isn't completely lost in his own pleasure anymore, he feels Helen's nails digging into his shoulders painfully as she clenches around his softening cock. He hisses at the pain but he's too mesmerized by her face to really care. He's stopped believing in any divinity a long time ago, but watching Helen come is such a thing of beauty that he knows science isn't the answer to everything.


End file.
